The Bass Name
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: What happens after the season 3 finale where Chuck gets shot in Prague and Blair on her way to Paris with Serena. One-Shot. Of course a fanfic about Chuck&Blair.


_**~ Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Gossip Girl. I just love Chuck and Blair TOGETHER! ~**_

**

* * *

**

**The Bass Name**

_My summer with Serena in Paris was supposed to be a fun and refreshing experience. We were escaping all the drama and pain back in New York. Serena, with her Nate problems, and mine with Chuck. An hour after we stepped foot in Paris, we both received the same voicemail. It was from Lily informing us that Chuck was shot on his trip to Prague. There was nothing left that could be done. We turned to each other knowing this trip was to end right there. We quickly searched for a flight back to the States._

_Three days later… (Present Day)_

It was a Saturday, almost 10 o'clock in the morning. As I sat in front of my dresser, I scan myself in the mirror. I make sure my curls are perfect as I slid in my black hair-band. Staring at my reflection, I see the puffiness under my eyes from crying the night before. It is taking all that is within me from breaking down at this moment. I soon hear a knock on my bedroom door. As I turned my head, Dorota enters. "It is time, Ms. Blair," she informs me. I nod and pick up my black handbag, slipping it on my shoulder. I, along with Dorota, my mom, and Cyrus, go into the elevator to leave for our destination. We had placed Bart Bass in the ground. _Now_…it was Chuck's turn.

After the 20 minute car ride, we finally arrived. As I exited the car, I was greeted by the Van der Woodsen family. Serena comes up to me and gives me a comforting hug. "How are you feeling?," she asks me with a worried look. "Pain," I answer truthfully. These past few days, it was as if something was holding my heart and squeezing it, waiting for it to burst. It is true what Chuck has done involving the situation with Jack and Jenny was unforgiveable but I love him still. With Nate, it was just a fairytale relationship but we know those are never truly happen. With Chuck, it was different…it was real.

"Dan and the rest will be here soon," Serena informs me. I could really care less about them though. Dan never liked Chuck or vice versa and Jenny…Jenny was still away at her mother's. Knowing she wasn't here made it hurt a little less. She ruined everything the day she slept with him. Soon, Nate joins us. Despite their recent breakup, they remained amicable for this day. He asked me the same question Serena had asked but this time, I didn't have the strength to answer. I was waiting for this nightmare to end and wake up, knowing Chuck was fine. The end never came…it was indeed reality.

As the priest talked and we all surrounded the coffin, I could feel tears collecting. I looked how sad Lily, Eric, Serena, and Nate were. It was true Chuck could be quite a handful and troublesome, but we all knew he had a caring side as well. When it was my turn to place a rose on the coffin, I slowly walk towards it. As I gently placed the rose on top of the others, the tears started falling. "Goodbye, Chuck," I whispered. As I watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, the tears did not cease to fall. It only fell faster and harder. It was as if my heart died and was being put into the ground as well. Today will always haunt me until the very end.

_One month later…_

The pain was still tangible but it lessened as time passed; however, always still be present. As I sat there watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, the phone rang. Dorota immediately picked up but handed the phone to me afterwards. "Hello…," I said to the caller, "Yes…I'll be there as soon as possible. Goodbye." I grabbed my coat and headed out. I soon made my way to the police station. As I walked in, I spotted Lily. "Why did you call me to come here?," I asked her curiously. "They finally caught the guys who mugged and shot Chuck," she explained. At the mention of his name, I felt a sting in my heart. "They called me in to collect what was stolen," she continued, "This was for you." She handed me a small black box and left.

As I traveled back home, I gripped the box tightly in my hand. I didn't want to open it just yet. When I finally arrived home, I went directly to my bedroom. After settling onto my bed, I placed the box down in front of me. _It's couldn't be what I am thinking it is. The last time the word wife was attached to me, Chuck didn't exactly mean it in a loving way. He was Chuck Bass after all…nothing can tie him down. It must just be a pair of earrings._ I grabbed the box and slowly opened it. The box revealed a gorgeous engagement ring. Tears once again slid down my face as I took out the ring. I could see that there was an engraving on the inside of the band. _Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass._ I covered my mouth with my hand as I cried, hoping to muffle the cries. This failed as my tears fell faster and my cries grew louder.

_One week later…_

As I exited the building with my completed documents, I received a phone call. "Hey Serena," I responded, "I made the reservations…I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you there, bye." I entered the car and gave the driver the directions to the restaurant. As I sat in the car, I gripped the documents in happiness. It was what I wanted and it was now official. I soon arrived at the restaurant just as Serena did. We both walked to the person at the front desk. "I made reservations for two at 12:30pm," I said to him. He proceeded to check the listings. "Perfect," he said after finding it, "You and Ms. Van der Woodsen are right on time." He grabbed two menus and gestured us to follow him. "Right this way, Mrs. Bass."

* * *

_If you didn't guess already, the documents were for name changing (hence her new last name) and a marriage license (although her husband is now deceased). ::TEARS:: This is my first Blair/Chuck fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this although Chuck did not survive in my story. I hope to make another fanfic where Chuck does live._


End file.
